Detective
by smexi gurl 13
Summary: Sesshomaru is a detective, and on one of his cases he finds a girl pretty much beaten to a pulp. What does he do when she cant remember her family or friends...?


I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!...!!

PLEASE NO FLAMES!!

ENJOY!!

Detective Sesshomaru Takashi crept through the cracked door, a gun in hand, his sensitive ears could hear movement in the rundown apartment. The door hinges was missing meaning something with a great force broke them. That's when he jumped in the room and pulled the trigger before his opponent could. The man he shot lay dead in his own blood.

Sesshomaru walked over to the man now dead and sneered in disgust. The man was finally caught, and rightfully so. The man was known for murder, rape and kidnap. Sesshomaru's eyes were cold as he turned to leave the apartment. When he turned to leave his ears picked up a small whimper. He turned to look at a half opened door with blood seeping under it.

He walked toward it and pulled his gun up against his chest for protection. Banging the door open he turned to see a girl, head bowed and had on a bloody cloth he suspected as clothing. He took another step forward and she went into a panic, jumping back screaming "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" His eyes widened, He brown eyes were filled to the brim with tears and you couldn't even tell what her hair color was because it was covered in old and new blood.

His eyes softened at the terrified look on her face. He reached out a hand, and she almost had a heart attack. Doing the only thing he knew to do, he pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. "_Hello?" "_Hey come to 30 Park Avenue, I need some help." _"I'm on it" _

Sesshomaru tried to walk closer to her but she just backed up as the tears rolled down her face clearly, her arms and legs had visible marks even under the blood. He couldn't see the marks on her face her face crusted with blood. She was finally backed into a corner when Inuyasha came through the door. "You know that body in there is really gross looking." Called Inuyasha, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he saw the little mob in the corner in the room and his eyes softened and he smiled softly. He walked toward her and touched her arm, she screamed… and screamed… and well screamed. Sesshomaru nudged Inuyasha out of the way and she stopped screaming and looked up at the man. "Listen, we are going to take you away and take you home… just stop crying ok?" Her big brown eyes widened and she nodded.

He stuck out his hand and what seemed like hours of hesitation she finally grabbed hold of his hand and let him help her up. She stumbled over and he caught her. She tried her best to smile but ended up with a blank look on his face. He walked outside her pulled against his side because if he let her go she would fall flat on her face. He called the limo and sat her in it making sure she ducked her head.

Walking to the other side he opened the door and slipped inside Inuyasha right behind him, sitting across from her, and then she felt there gaze on her, string holes through her. "I am Sesshomaru and this is Inuyasha, may I ask your name?" "Rin" Sesshomaru nodded, "Do you have a family Rin?" She thought… and thought and she couldn't remember… damn it! She shook her head. Then tears started rolling down her face "No I can't remember anything!"

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out his phone, "Hi" "Yes, get a room ready for a Miss Rin" "uh-hu" "Bye". Both she and Inuyasha looked at him in shock. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You will stay with me, is that understood?" She nodded. The limo came up to a stop and she stepped out when the door opened, she was looking at what looked to be a mansion yet she didn't seem shocked… at all. She shrugged it off and followed Sesshomaru when he started walking.

When they walked inside she was a little nervous at all the stare that were coming her way. Sesshomaru pointed to a woman with brown hair in a pony tail and wore a pair of jeans and over sized t-shirt. She smiled as she walked toward Rin. "Hi I'm Sango, You must be Rin. Follow me your rooms this way." Rin looked toward Sesshomaru and he pushed her slightly to get her moving. She finally followed slowly.

When they reached the room Sango opened it and showed her the room. It was beautiful, the walls were a pale light pink and the bed was pink with white lace. The dresser, light stand and mirror were white and she had two white and two pink pillows. Her Closet door was white and when you walk inside there were about fifty outfits from bras and underwear to dresses and jeans. Her mouth hung open.

Sango giggled at her expression and said "wait until you see the bathroom." There was a adjusting door which led to a bathroom with a pure white bathtub, a clear shower and a pretty white sink and mirror already set with a brand new toothbrush and brush. Sango stood in the door way with a towel and said "Ok jump in the shower or tub and ill get you some clothes, then you can head down for dinner.

Rin nodded "Thanks, a lot." Sango smiled brightly and nodded. Rin smiled and giggled for the first time what seemed like years. She turned on the tub water and dumped some bubbles in there. She scrubbed the marks softly so that the marks wouldn't burn any more. When she got out she changed into the pretty pink dress that went down to her ankles and put on her white slippers.

She walked down the stairs and all eyes were on her. Sesshomaru stared at a beauty. Her brown hair was half way up in a clip, and her cheeks were tinted pink from all the attention. She had a couple marks and bruises on her arms and a cut on her cheek, but that seemed like all the damage. "Inuyasha where is Miroku?" asked Sesshomaru. "He was sick so stayed home."

"Oh" She smiled… Sesshomaru walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the right side of the head of the table. She smiled as he pulled her seat out for her… "Miss Rin there are some questions we need to ask you of the man who held you in his apartment… Naraku Kenai!!


End file.
